


侠客逸

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 敖子逸中心。
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/He Junlin
Kudos: 2





	侠客逸

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sblyd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sblyd).



敖三本名不叫敖三，叫敖子逸，但他像是很喜欢三这个数字，自称多了，江湖上也就都尊称他为“三爷”，实际上没几个人知晓他的真名，提及时却都尊敬道“就是那位英俊潇洒行侠仗义的敖三爷”。

敖子逸在江湖上的名气很好，惩恶扬善，最讲究江湖道义，路见不平拔刀相助，解决完恶人就吹着口哨哼着小歌离开，留下一个潇洒的背影，就连武林盟主见了他都要喊一声三爷。

说来武林盟主与敖子逸私交甚好，多次邀请敖子逸加入武林盟，可惜都被敖子逸一一回绝，理由千奇百怪，诸如“不喜欢你们武林盟的招牌”、“你们武林盟看起来就好寒酸”、“这只狗好丑还叫查理这种阴阳怪气的名字”等等。武林盟主知道他这是在给双方面子，惋惜叹气然而只得作罢。

无依无靠但却逍遥自在，敖子逸不喜欢被束缚，他喜欢那种在风里度过的日子。大概他天生骨子里就刻着自由二字，偏爱大口吃肉大口喝酒的生活，偶尔也会在房顶上数星星，听楼下小孩用稚嫩的声音说着豪言壮语道“等我长大也要成为敖三那样的人”，笑着饮下烈酒。

打打杀杀确实不太符合他的气质，一袭白衣飘飘然，倒像个富家公子哥，却是绝没有那种纨绔自大的味道，反而出尘不染，绝世独立。

来无影去无踪，面容俊美侠骨柔情，不知道俘获了多少美人的芳心，不过这么多年依旧是孤身一人。传言他和江湖第一美人贺缇娜有过一段旷世绝恋，只不过最后还是有始无终。

有时行走江湖累了，还会和三两好友一起花前月下吟诗作对，文采不错，字里行间全是江湖侠气。然后在众人微醺之际抽出一支玉箫，跳上树就着微凉的晚风在浓郁的夜色中吹奏一曲，身后一轮金黄朦胧的圆月。

救过青楼花魁，帮过路边乞丐，和魔教教主喝过酒，同世外高人论过道。爱交朋友，兄弟遍布五湖四海，点头之交有，生死之交也有，不打不相识的冤家也有。敖子逸不怕结仇，他怕不能尽兴。

当然也被暗算过，仇家明明亲眼见到他迷药毒酒下肚，然而敖子逸还是笑眯眯看着他们，下一秒自己脱力倒在桌上。不知何时被他调换了酒杯，失去意识前听到飘来一句“好自为之”。

敖子逸有个发小，小时候穿同一条裤子的情分，长大后志向不同，他选择当个侠客，发小做官去了，请他吃饭时就喜欢在他耳边絮絮叨叨。敖子逸知晓官场黑暗，发小又是个清白正直的人，不屑与那些小人同流合污，于是敖子逸经常帮忙偷点大官贪污的账本，或者私下做点手脚搜集他们做黑心事的证据。

这样仗剑天涯，快意恩仇。他或许不在江湖，但江湖处处有他的传说。

好事干多了，便总有人看他不顺眼，想除掉他，重金雇了江湖上有名的杀手。

杀手很年轻，长得乖巧可爱，下手却干脆利落，无情狠绝。杀手是个颇上道的人，知道接近敖子逸容易，取得敖子逸的信任难。

于是杀手成功制造了一场蓄谋已久的邂逅。

一切从“少侠好身手，敢问名讳？”“在下贺峻霖”开始。杀手本来年龄就不大，一张极具迷惑性的脸显得更小，一双明亮的大眼睛和敖子逸对视时总是带了些说不清道不明的情意。

后来的事也自然而然。

贺峻霖惊觉敖子逸虽是同他情意绵绵，但自己却从未走进他的心。

他有心吗？杀手无心，侠客也无心？

事情暴露得比他想象中还要快，刀光剑影间，贺峻霖被抵在墙壁上。

是他输了。他闭上眼，等着敖子逸给他最后的致命一剑。

杀手不应该有情的，他犯了大忌。

“小杀手，下次不要再如此大意了。”贺峻霖听到那人在自己耳畔低声说道，似乎还轻笑了一声，“情都是假，我也是假，怕不是贺峻霖也是假名。”

“后会有期。”

贺峻霖抬头看。

风过无痕，只剩空气中似有若无的淡淡杜若香。

他终究还是没有抓住那一抹白色的衣角。

敖子逸很聪明，一开始他就猜到了自己接近他的目的不纯。

只是有些事绕是敖子逸也想不到。

比如贺峻霖是真名。

比如贺峻霖真的动了心。 

比如敖子逸自己都无法解释的悸动。


End file.
